


Static

by LZlola



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mild Language, equal parts rollton and rolleigns despite the summary, really mild sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 04:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3754570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZlola/pseuds/LZlola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seth seems to be thinking a lot about Roman lately. And he knows he shouldn't be because Roman has Renee and he has Randy. But Seth just has to look at Roman and he wills it all to make sense. That he and Roman would be perfect together if they could ever get their act together and admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Static

**Author's Note:**

> This was initially inspired by the plot of episode 10 of Selfie, titled "Imperfect Harmony." I posted this as a three-parter on ff.net, but this long one-shot is what I originally envisioned.

After Seth joins the Authority onscreen, Hunter tells him that it's best to stick with the kayfabe heels anytime he has to be out in public for the cameras. Seth's heel turn is a huge deal and he couldn't be caught carpooling or working out with Dean or Roman anymore.

So the first person Seth thinks of is Randy.

He's heard some not-so-pleasant stories about Randy, but he doesn't take much stock in them. There's been stories about him too. Randy's been in the business for years and Seth is sure that he could learn a thing or two from him.

Randy makes it pretty difficult to strike a conversation with him though. He's always trying to get away from everything – everyone, really – as quickly as possible after shows. So it's surprising, to say the least, that Randy is the one to approach Seth with seemingly genuine praise after one of his matches with Dolph.

That starts up an easy rapport loosely based on shared transportation from one city to the next. Outside of their work and storylines, Randy and Seth start talking about training and the types of sets they do. Randy's workout regimen is just as insane as his own and he can respect that even if he's not bench pressing several times a day.

He concludes that Randy's a nice guy for the most part. Once you get to know him, at least. Don't piss him off and he's cool.

Eventually, they start hanging out backstage too – even when there are no cameras around – talking about stupid things and random stories from home. They're not social pariahs, but they have few close friends and few people they really trust, and they begin to realize that they might not be so different after all.

* * *

 

So it isn't exactly a surprise that all that time together on the road and their loosely-defined sexual orientations lead them to take their relationship to a more physical level one night.

"Hey, you free tonight?" Randy asks, his voice low as he looks over towards Seth. Seth throws a towel over his shoulder, unaware of Randy's predatory eyes. They're alone in the locker room and they're not in a rush to get to the next town.

"Yeah why?" Seth asks, not bothering to look up as he digs through his bag for something.

Randy takes this moment to slide towards him. He crosses his arms over his chest as he leans on the locker next to Seth's.

Seth looks up, finally noticing Randy's proximity, and raises an eyebrow in question.

"I think tonight calls for a little celebration, don't you think?" Randy just smirks a little and tilts his head ever so slightly. Because really, that's all Randy needs to do to seduce anyone, Seth supposes.

Seth should be taken aback by his forwardness, but he's not. He knows what Randy is suggesting, and honestly, he can't blame him.

It's been going on for a while now.

Seth swallows.

Seth's not going to lie and say that he hasn't caught Randy staring and licking his lips after a sweaty workout or that he hasn't noticed all of Randy's late-night texting that can only be construed as highly flirtatious recently.

Seth's also not going to lie and say that he doesn't encourage him.

So Seth gathers his courage and just shoots Randy a half-smile over his shoulder as he walks out the locker room.

That's all that's needed.

When they get to Randy's hotel room that night and strip off each other's clothes, they understand what this is – all that it will ever be. A physical relationship. A relationship based on base attraction and need.

Because the next morning, Randy's gone, and that's okay.

* * *

 

Seth's increasing amount of time spent with Randy also seems to coincide with Roman's injury.

While Seth can no longer spend as much time with Roman in public, there's certainly no steadfast rule against just hanging out and watching movies in a friend's hotel room in private. Dean is always off entertaining some Diva, while Renee, Roman's girlfriend, occasionally stops by to join them for a casual night in.

Sometime in early August though, Roman starts to notice a pain in his abdomen as he lies down and even though Seth pushes Roman to go see a doctor, Roman chooses to grind it out. When Roman starts to make excuses to retire to bed early, Seth reluctantly accepts it.

But it also causes him to gravitate towards whatever Randy's doing that night.

And Randy's not usually shy about what he wants.

Seth doesn't mind his relationship with Randy. It doesn't interfere with work, but they're not strangers either.

Plus, in all honesty, Randy can charm the pants right off of him. Literally.

A sly, seductive grin and a crooked finger motioning him to come over are all it takes to make Seth practically fall to his knees.

It's about an hour after another rendezvous with Randy when Seth's phone starts buzzing on the nightstand. He reaches for it and squints as he reads the number.

It's Roman, and Seth immediately pushes the covers off of him and jumps out of the bed. Roman never calls him this late unless there is something very wrong. He grabs a pair of shorts and looks over to Randy's still soundlessly sleeping form as he quietly opens the room door. He starts calling the number back and leaves the door slightly ajar behind him.

"Hey, man," Roman greets, his voice strangely quiet.

"Roman, what's wrong?" Seth asks right off the bat. He can hear the discomfort over the phone.

"I'm at the hospital," he tells him.

"You're what?!"

"I couldn't- " Roman groans, as if he's shifting his weight to find a more comfortable position in which to talk to Seth. "I couldn't walk and it hurt to move," he confesses.

"I told you- " Seth starts before Roman interrupts.

"I know you did," Roman sighs.

"Where are you?"

"Seth, you don't- " Roman dissuades.

"Where are you?" he repeats, in a tone that tells Roman not to fight him on this.

"My family's here and Renee's coming soon," Roman says.

"Roman, I swear to you that I will fucking call every hospital in this state and I will find you. You might as well tell me now and stop wasting your breath and my time," he raises his voice. Roman sighs again audibly, but grudgingly gives Seth the hospital name. Before Roman can say anything else though, Seth promises him that he'll be there soon and hangs up.

Seth grabs his stuff out of Randy's room and doesn't bother to leave a note.

Randy never does anyway.

* * *

 

Things change with Randy sometime in those next couple of months while Roman is out for some recovery time though.

It gets increasingly difficult trying to find the time to visit Roman now that there's one less man on the roster. If Seth's not at tapings or house shows, management asks him to make the rounds for media and press. It's exhausting and by the time he's finished everything that's asked of him, he just wants to collapse into bed and find release.

Randy is more than willing to oblige, of course.

The difference is that more often than not now, Seth wakes up to Randy's arm draped around his waist and the smell of his extremely intoxicating cologne permeating his hotel room.

This morning is no different.

Seth opens his eyes to a barrage of harsh sunlight and rolls his shoulders back to stretch them out a bit. Randy shifts suddenly and groggily mumbles out an almost incoherent "Bright…early…sleep." When he presses a soft kiss on Seth's shoulder and buries his head into Seth's neck, Seth knows he's in over his head.

They're way past being "casual."

And even though he feels safe and wanted in Randy's arms, for some reason, it just doesn't feel right.

* * *

 

But when Randy goes off to shoot a film for WWE sometime in November, Seth can't say that he doesn't miss Randy's presence.

Perhaps it's the companionship…the warmth of someone waking up next to you.

The feeling of being loved.

It's selfish of Seth, he's well aware, but close relationships are hard to come by for him, and even harder in a business like the WWE.

Seth never visits the movie set though – even though he could if he really wanted to – because Randy calls him a few times a week anyway.

The conversations are always trivial and short, and Seth initially thinks that Randy just calls him out of sheer boredom.

It's not until the fifth or sixth call that Randy uncharacteristically reveals that he just wants to hear the sound of Seth's voice.

So the next day, Seth picks up his phone and dials Randy for the first time.

And it's not because he feels guilty or anything.

It's because that's what they do.

And as much as Seth may not want to admit it, Randy can be a hard habit to break.

* * *

 

Without Randy or Roman, it's pretty uneventful backstage until the Slammys. When Roman comes back to the roster again after his recovery from surgery, everyone gathers around backstage to welcome him back.

Roman makes a short little speech about how good it feels to be back, before shaking every Superstar's hand and hugging every Diva. Everyone goes their separate ways after a few minutes, but Seth isn't surprised when Roman pulls him aside after everyone else leaves.

"I'm glad you're back," Seth grins lazily, his arms folded across his chest.

"Yeah, you said that this morning already," he teases. "And in those dozen or so texts you sent me last night."

"My phone was acting strangely," Seth says in defense, though obviously lying.

"Mmhmm. Right," Roman says knowingly, his eyes beaming. "Hey, I wanted to tell you something," he begins, placing a hand on his shoulder. "In person."

"What?" Seth asks curiously.

"You know how the guys want me to get a big push, right?"

"You need to practice some moves on me or something?" Seth asks genially.

"Maybe later," Roman smiles at the offer. Roman pauses briefly, trying to gather the right words. "They're actually having me win the Rumble. They want – they want me to hold the WWE World Heavyweight Championship," Roman says, as if he is still in disbelief himself.

"That's great, dude!"

"Look man, I know you're probably pissed that you-" Roman begins.

"Shut up," Seth cuts him off, immediately understanding Roman's implication. "I'll have my time. I'll be right behind you, curb stomping your ass to get the title," he smirks.

Roman laughs heartily.

"But seriously," Seth says, his voice softening. He puts both hands on Roman's shoulders and looks him in the eye. "You deserve it."

Roman grins and wraps his arms around Seth for a tight embrace.

"I've missed you," Roman whispers.

"I missed you, too," Seth murmurs into his shirt without hesitation. Seth doesn't have to think about the words coming out his mouth because he did miss Roman.

But it isn't because of the warmth of his big bear hugs or the feeling of happiness he gets whenever Roman walks into the room and immediately comes over to him. It isn't because of some abstract yearning for love or attention or friendship.

He just missed  _him_.

Seth feels Roman's breath tickle the back of his neck and Seth instinctively leans into his warm body and closes his eyes.

Roman doesn't let go.

_This_  feels right.

* * *

The whole dilemma of having feelings for his best friend and former tag team partner is certainly mitigated by the fact that Randy makes his return to the house shows soon after Roman's return to television.

Seth is wrapping up his wrists in preparation for the main event of Smackdown when he hears a noise behind him.

"Hey." It's a low drawl that Seth instantly recognizes. He turns around to see Randy standing there dressed in a casual sweatshirt and low-riding sweatpants.

"Randy! Hey, man," Seth greets, with a mix of excitement and surprise written on his face. "I thought you had a couple more days of filming," Seth goes on.

"We finished filming early," Randy replies, smiling easily. "I'm actually not supposed to be here right now. Don't want people taking pictures before I make my return or some shit like that. As if people don't know I'm doing house shows," he says, rolling his eyes.

"So I'll see you this weekend, then? I don't want you to get in trouble," Seth worries.

"You know I don't give a fuck about management," he waves off. "I just wanted to surprise you."

"Well, mission accomplished," Seth responds. Randy pauses slightly and Seth waits patiently for Randy to speak his mind.

"Look, I know that the filming schedule kind of messed things up between us…" he starts off.

"Nah. I mean, with us talking on the phone all the time, it never felt like you were really gone for that long," Seth admits.

"You kept saying that you weren't tired," he reminds.

"I know," Seth says, the corner of his lips coming up.

"You missed me," Randy teases, grinning.

"Oh, shut up," Seth shakes his head, lightly hitting Randy on the chest, before Randy breaks out into a chuckle.

"It was pretty boring in the middle of nowhere without you," Randy tells him, taking a step forward.

"I'll bet," Seth laughs, ribbing him back.

Randy stops again and drops the smile on his face, suddenly steering the conversation into a more intimate direction.

"How much time before your match?" He places a hand on Seth's waist and flicks his thumb underneath Seth's tight ring gear.

"Maybe only 20 minutes," Seth replies, biting his lip as his abs tense up and his cock twitches at the contact.

"So, how  _much_  did you miss me?" he smirks, raising an eyebrow and suggestively tilting his head towards an unoccupied room across the hall.

Seth just purses his lips and tries to contain his amusement as Randy leads him inside.

As their fingers get reacquainted with every scar on the other's body, Seth forgets about everything and everyone else for just one more day.

* * *

 

The next week, Randy finds out he has to get a minor surgery and he'll be gone from the house show schedule until further notice.

So of course, it gets increasingly harder to ignore Roman without Randy around to occupy his time. The coincidental timing of Roman and Randy's injuries and time off are obviously fucking with Seth's emotions.

Seth doesn't know why or how, but for some unknown reason, he's starting to look at Roman in a new way. In a more than platonic way.

_All the time_.

So Seth's been making small excuses to avoid talking to Roman for too long. It's terrible of him, he knows. But it's also necessary for the sake of his sanity.

He doesn't think Roman notices it though because it's only been a couple of weeks since he's been back. They're not involved in the same story line and they're not on the same house shows. It's not exactly odd to be spending less time with him considering their schedules.

But when Roman and Seth have a match together for the first time since his return from injury, the little smiles and touches in the ring aren't for show. Seth's not lingering an extra few seconds on every submission hold because he's trying to play up his heel role, and Roman's not smiling because he's thinking about the satisfaction his character will get when he avenges Seth's kayfabe betrayal of the Shield.

They play up all those little nuances for the crowds though, and everything they do in the ring somehow becomes a consequence of their characters and their feud.

They know better.

It's Seth's way to tell Roman that he still misses the carpools, workouts and late-night burger runs. He still misses the way Roman's lips curl when Seth shows him a picture of his dog, the way his eyes squint when he's reading a lunch menu, and the way his shoulders hunch back when they watch a gory horror movie together.

And when Roman pulls Seth in for an embrace – not just some standard handshake – after the match backstage, it's Roman's way to acknowledge that he misses Seth too.

It's times like these when Seth thinks that that there's something more to them than just co-workers with good in-ring chemistry. Something more than friends.

And every touch in the ring, every smile backstage, every drawn-out look, every lick of their lips – they just reinforce that thought.

But then he sees Roman kiss Renee a few minutes later and Randy calls him in the middle of the night, so the thought of Roman and him as something more gets quickly brushed aside.

* * *

 

He doesn't give any more thought to the idea of Roman and him until there's a big house show before the Royal Rumble pay-per-view at which they're both scheduled to wrestle.

When Roman comes back to the locker room with a hand over his ribs and wincing a bit, Seth immediately gets worried. Considering Roman's recent injury and his habit of hiding physical weakness and pain, Seth instinctively goes to ask if he's alright.

"Roman!" Seth calls out to him. Roman stops and turns around.

"Hey," he smiles softly. Maybe it's all in Seth's head, but the smile is different somehow. Unlike all of the hundreds of smiles they've shared before.

"You okay?" Seth asks, concern laced in his voice. "Are you hurt?" he nods towards the hand over his stomach.

"I'm okay. Just sore. That's all," he assures. Roman stretches from side to side and kneads his lower abdomen to demonstrate. "See? Nothing broken or anything. Nothing serious."

Seth goes to gingerly press on it and immediately realizes what a mistake it is.

They wrestle each other in the ring as their characters frequently, but it's not like this. Never like this.

A spark runs up Seth's arm and fire radiates through his bloodstream. He suddenly feels hot all over at the intimate contact of his fingers on Roman's body. Seth's eyebrows scrunch up and his head shoots up at the same time Roman lifts his head.

They lock eyes.

Seth's breathing stalls and his palms clam up, and he realizes then that maybe this is what he's been missing with Randy.

The nervous anticipation coursing through his body. The foggy haze shutting down his brain as he feels Roman tentatively place his hand on top of his own. The shiver down his spine and the tremble of his lips in the hope of something more.

Desire. Curiosity. Excitement.

He searches Roman's dark gray, intense eyes, and he thinks he sees the same lust mirroring his own.

But then Roman hastily pushes Seth's hand away and pulls back.

"I- I'm gonna go put some ice on it just in case," Roman stutters out.

The moment is gone and Roman hurries off in the other direction to leave Seth alone with his thoughts.

He doesn't know when everything changed between them, but it's nerve-racking and scary to feel this way about someone he's considered his best friend for years.

And now Seth knows that he's not alone.

* * *

 

Seth tries his best to forget about that moment entirely, but it's difficult.

He can't escape Roman when he's at the WWE house shows and show tapings obviously, but even when he's driving around each city alone, he still can't get him out of his head. There are places that remind him of Roman. Gyms, restaurants, hotels, gas stations… He recalls random conversations they have and lame jokes they share. He remembers how Roman likes his steak, what brand of conditioner he orders online, his odd habit of flipping the hotel pillows before he lays his head down...

He seems to be remembering  _everything_  about Roman lately.

And he knows he shouldn't be because Roman has Renee and he has Randy. They're friends, not lovers. It doesn't make any sense. It sounds impossible.

But Seth just has to look at Roman and he wills it all to make sense.

That he and Roman would be perfect together if they could ever get their act together and admit it.

When Randy conveniently, perhaps thankfully, returns to RAW right after the Royal Rumble, Seth tries to chalk it all up to boredom and loneliness. After all, being alone in a hotel room can make anyone a little stir-crazy. So Seth invites Randy over that same night.

But just as Seth goes to pull on the waistband of Randy's sweats mid-kiss, Randy places a hand over his to stop him.

"Hey, is it okay if we just hang out tonight?" Randy says. "Watch a movie or something?"

That throws Seth for a loop. Randy never denies sex. "Uhh…yeah. Sure."

Seth racks his brain for a time when Randy spent the night without even the slightest implication of sex.

He can't remember one.

Because it's not like Randy to  _just_  hang out with people. They get attached; Randy leaves them. That's how it works.

"Okay, cool," Randy smiles.  _Really_  smiles at him. No expectation or suggestion. Completely genuine.

Suddenly, after months of being in an already committed relationship, this is the moment it gets too serious for Seth's own liking. Because Randy is obviously more invested in this relationship than he is, and Seth's feelings for Roman isn't just about himself. It dawns on Seth that he can't just ignore everything between Randy and him or everything between Roman and him.

He has to choose.

Randy must sense his apprehension because he slinks his way over to him and places a finger on Seth's bare chest. "You're so needy," he smirks, slowly drawing circles down his abs. "Tomorrow," he promises.

Seth nods and watches a satisfied Randy move towards the bed.

"I wonder what's on tonight," he says conversationally, opening the TV and plopping down onto the mattress.

Seth takes this moment to really look at Randy, who's slouching back in a pair of loose sweatpants with his legs crossed and hands splayed to the side. He looks happy and at ease, and so, so beautiful.

And he wants to be with Seth.

Seth should be happy too. But he gets bogged down in all the 'what ifs' and 'maybes' regarding another man he imagines in that bed.

It seems his mind and his heart has already chosen for him.

"Hey, can we talk?" Seth asks. He moves over towards the bed and sits next to Randy.

"Just talk?" Randy raises an eyebrow suspiciously, knowing Seth's tendency to manipulate Randy until he gives in to whatever Seth wants.

Seth just keeps his composure and responds seriously, "Yes."

"Oh," Randy says surprised, immediately understanding. "Sure," he nods. Randy looks at Seth curiously, giving Seth his undivided attention.

"What is this?" Seth asks, vaguely motioning between the two of them.

"What's what?"

"This…us," Seth elaborates. "Are we still just a physical...thing or are we something more?"

"I dunno…Never thought about it," he admits, rubbing the back of his neck. "I don't like labels," Randy shrugs.

"So humor me…if you were to put a label on this, what would we be?"

"Why are you bringing this up now?" he asks. "Are people bothering you again? Because you should just tell them it's none of their fucking business," Randy raises his voice a bit, irritated.

"No," Seth cuts him off, placing a hand over his to placate him. It works. "I just…" Seth trails off a moment. "We're watching Game of Thrones," he points at the TV.

"Uhh…yeah," Randy says slowly, not understanding.

"We never watch TV," Seth explains.

Randy studies Seth's eyes and sighs as he begins to understand what Seth is trying to say.

"I like what we have right now…and I like you. I think it's kinda obvious."

"I like you too," Seth says slowly.

And it's not a lie because he does like Randy. Seth wouldn't be here with him if he didn't like him and he wouldn't have been with him for the past seven months if things weren't pretty good.

But Seth keeps coming back to the thought of Roman and how things could be better than just pretty good.

_Would_  be.

"Look, it's not a secret that I haven't been with anyone else for a while now," Randy continues. "And I don't think you have either," he points out, staring him straight in the eye for confirmation.

"I haven't," Seth admits, "But I – "

"So we're together," Randy says nonchalantly before Seth can finish his thought. "We don't have to announce it to the world or anything. We're just…Randy and Seth."

Seth hesitates.

"What's this really about?" he sighs. "Is it Roman?" His tone is not accusatory or angry, which takes Seth aback.

"Roman?" Seth squeaks.

"I mean, things have been a bit different between us since we've gotten more serious and the only thing I can think of that's different is that Roman's been back from his injury. I mean, it's okay if you want to start hanging out with him again. I'm not going to stop you from seeing your friends."

If Seth doesn't already feel like a complete asshole in all of this, this certainly does the trick.

"That's not it." Seth shakes his head.

Seth wonders fleetingly if he's fucking up a stable 7-month relationship and a 3-year friendship for a small shot at  _something_  with Roman that's probably utterly unrealistic.

But the moment he thinks about Roman and looks at the bed sheets he's tightly gripping, his mind wanders off to impure thoughts of their bodies intertwined in bed. And just as quickly as those crude images fill his head, romantic daydreams of the next morning emerge. Getting lost in Roman's gorgeous gray eyes as Roman tucks his frazzled hair behind his ear. Whispers of "I love you's" alternating with showers of sweet, soft kisses.

It's not just a carnal attraction and it's not just a small something to him anymore. It's starting to consume his thoughts, and he knows he won't be able to let it go until he acts on it.

"Then what's going on?" Randy interrupts his reverie.

"I just need some time. Some space…"

Seth lets out a heavy sigh and looks away from Randy as if he's bracing for his reaction. Randy is always the volatile one; Seth is the calm one. That's why the relationship worked. There was never much disagreement because Seth simply complied.

But maybe that's also why it didn't work.

"You want to see other people," Randy rewords for him. Randy's trying to stay calm, but it's obvious that he's struggling.

"Yes," Seth confesses. It's not the complete truth. He doesn't tell Randy that he's been thinking about Roman for the past month or that he's never felt as attached to Randy as he does to him. But admitting that there might be greener pastures is easy to concede. Seth owes Randy at least that much honesty.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" Randy snaps. "You're seriously telling me this now? You're seriously telling me  _now_  that you want to see other people?"

Seth opens his mouth to say something, but quickly closes it once Randy sends him a hard glare.

"Is there someone else?" Randy asks, not really expecting an answer. He starts getting up, unable to control his restless thoughts and body. "You know, I bet there's someone else. I mean, why the fuck else would you want to back out of this now? Things were good between us. Things were really fucking good. I thought they were good."

"They were," Seth says quietly, not even flinching at Randy's words.

"So what the fuck, Seth?!" Randy shouts, looking directly at him. "I really liked you, oh man…I really, really fucking liked you. And I thought you knew that. I mean, you had to have fucking known that. You know I don't do this. You know I don't just get into a relationship just for the hell of it. Why the hell would you do this to me?!"

Randy stops to catch his breath, but Seth doesn't use the time to fight back or to deny anything.

Because he feels like shit honestly. Because Randy truly didn't do anything wrong. There's pain and confusion mixed in the anger, and Seth knows it's his fault. Seth is the bad guy here. He deserves all of the wrath and blame Randy is dumping on him.

"I know it just started as sex. I know, I know, I  _know_ ," he rambles on, pacing back and forth now. "But I made you breakfast, I called you almost every day, I got on a fucking plane at 5 in the fucking morning to come over to your place in Iowa when you told me you came down with the flu…"

"I know," Seth lowers his head, unable to look Randy in the eye.

"And you!" Randy seethes, his face red and fists clenched. "You fucking called me. You said you missed me. You invited me to come over. Was it all a big, fat fucking lie? Because I thought we were on the same page. I thought you wanted this just as much as I did. That's why I didn't think it was a big deal when things got more serious. Because you were there every step of the way."

"What did I have to do to make it obvious? What did I have to do to make you want a relationship?" he keeps on yelling, gesturing frantically. He stops pacing around the room, looks at Seth, and in a voice that's more broken than enraged, he repeats it again, quieter this time, "What did I have to do?"

And in the midst of the anger spewing out of Randy's mouth, Seth can tell that Randy's really begging Seth to stop him. To apologize and take everything back so that they can forget about this and sleep it off.

But Seth doesn't say a word, and Randy pretty much takes this silence as a confirmation as he slowly retreats. Randy grabs his bag and looks over his shoulder one last time, before he walks out the door.

What can Seth say when it's not  _him_  he wants to fight for?

* * *

 

Randy cuts a backstage promo on Smackdown the next night, but aside from the television monitors backstage, Seth hasn't seen Randy since last night. Seth should be frustrated, hurt, disappointed, perhaps even relieved…a whole list of adjectives that could describe a person after a major break-up.

But Randy hasn't really crossed his mind honestly; he hasn't stopped thinking about Roman.

Which is why Seth is standing in front of Roman's hotel room at midnight, waiting for him to answer the door.

He's going to put all his cards on the table. Tell Roman that he wants to be with him and ask him if he wants the same.

The door opens and Roman appears, in a pair of shorts and a loose-fitting tee.

"Seth," Roman greets in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Sorry, did I wake you?" he tries to keep his voice down. Roman just shakes his head in response. "I wanted to talk to you," Seth replies. "Is that alright?"

"Okay. Yeah, sure," he nods.

"Can I come in?" Seth asks, motioning inside.

"Yeah, of course," Roman nods awkwardly, moving to the side to let Seth in. "Where's Randy?" he questions, tidying up some of the clothes on the floor.

Roman's never liked Randy and it stems from an incident around the time of the Shield's debut. Too many alpha males and egos in the same room, Seth figures.

"Don't you two have a thing going on?" he goes on. But it isn't just some snide remark like usual this time. There's a hint of jealousy in his tone, and it kind of arouses Seth.

"Don't you have a thing with Renee?" Seth shoots back. It sounds more vicious than he intends, so Seth immediately backtracks. "We're not together anymore," Seth mumbles quickly.

"What happened?" But Roman's tone sounds more like mild curiosity than concern. Seth's not sure if this is a good thing or a bad thing.

"We… _I_  thought we should go our separate ways," Seth admits. "He wasn't the one," Seth looks Roman in the eye, and Roman clears his throat.

"So was that what you wanted to talk about?" Roman asks. "Because you know I've never liked the guy much."

"He's a good guy once you get to know him," Seth defends. "But no. I know better than to talk to you about Randy."

"He's a jerk and you deserve better than that," Roman just mutters under his breath. Seth ignores it.

"I need to talk to you about us," Seth states, unwavering.

"Us?" he asks. Roman says it as if he has no clue what Seth's talking about, but he turns and starts to walk to the mini-fridge as if he does.

Seth rolls his eyes to no one in particular. He knows Roman likes to avoid things until it hits him in the face.

"Roman," Seth says, shaking his head.

"You know, hotels used to stock some nice alcohol in rooms," he comments, pretending to rummage through the mostly-empty fridge. "If you want something, I can get some room service."

Seth crosses his arms across his chest and waits for Roman. He's not leaving, so Roman is just prolonging the inevitable.

"I think you know what this is about," Seth starts again sternly, once Roman turns around.

"Seth, I don't-," Roman trails off.

"I have feelings for you," Seth lets out abruptly after a deep breath. "I'm not usually one of those people that believes in love, but I think that this could be love. Or at the very least, something so amazing that it'd be a shame if we were too stubborn to ignore it." Roman seems too stunned at Seth's straightforwardness to say anything, so Seth continues talking.

"I don't know exactly when it happened, but I need to get it off my chest because I need to know that you feel something too."

"Seth," Roman croaks, his mouth suddenly dry.

"I don't know if it's been driving you insane like it has for me, but I know you feel something between us," Seth goes on, quieter than before. "That night after the house show this past weekend…I know why you ran off. I  _know_  you felt it."

A beat.

"I can't," Roman says firmly.

"You can't what?"

"I can't be with you, Seth," Roman states. There's something in his voice that gives him away though. It's emotionless and practiced.

A lie.

"You can't or you don't want to?" Seth asks, raising an eyebrow.

"Seth…Stop," Roman touches his arm.

"Stop what?" Seth questions, his voice rising. "Stop being honest with ourselves?" Seth pulls away from Roman and crosses his arms again. "You can't sweep it under the rug now that it's out in the open, Roman."

Seth pauses to let that sink in for Roman and to calm himself.

This isn't how it's supposed to happen.

Roman is supposed to say that he feels the same way. Kiss him so passionately that they stumble towards the bed. Run his hands over every inch of his pulsating body and whisper that he's waited for this moment for months.

That he wants him now and that he always will.

Roman is the one Seth wants. Roman is his happily ever after. It isn't supposed to be so goddamn complicated.

Seth just lets out a heavy sigh.

"Roman," Seth begins softly. "Look me in the eye and tell me that you don't feel anything between us. That you're not thinking about me the same way I'm thinking about you. Because that's all that matters. That's all that should matter."

Roman keeps a steady gaze on Seth, but he doesn't say anything.

Then, he sees it flash in Roman's eyes.

Hesitation.

And in that moment, all logic and sanity fly out the window and Seth makes a decision. He leans into Roman and plants a kiss on his unsuspecting lips.

Because if he's going to lay out all his cards on the table tonight, he might as well go all in, right?

It's tentative at first, and Seth's lips barely graze Roman's sealed mouth as he tests the waters.

Seth is no stranger to kissing guys, but he's pretty sure Roman is. And Seth has no idea if Roman really wants to change that.

He surveys Roman's eyes for some kind of encouragement or permission, but they reveal nothing.

Although Roman's not exactly reciprocating, he's not fighting Seth either. So Seth brings a hand up to Roman's side and lightly rests it on his waist.

When Roman doesn't push him away, Seth places his other hand on his shoulder to draw him closer. He pulls back to look at Roman for a second again, only to place soft, warm kisses at the corners of his lips, in an attempt to coerce them apart.

Seth tries to ease Roman into the kiss by sliding his hand up the nape of his neck until finally Roman's lids shut and he breathes a small sigh, parting his lips.

And once Roman breaks down his walls and lets Seth in, it's electric.

Seth's entire body flushes, from his ears to his toes, as Roman's tongue meets his. But it's not just from the pure physical desire that's been building inside of Seth for months.

It's from the knowledge that Roman is opening up to him. That Roman is eager – imploring Seth with his mouth – for more. It's the fact that it's  _Roman_  - and no one else - that causes all of Seth's sensory stimuli to multiply tenfold.

Every nerve on his body vibrates in anticipation and every little gasp echoes in his eardrums. He doesn't just taste Roman; he practically drinks him in. He breathes him in like oxygen to his lungs.

Seth loses track of the exact details from then on, but he just remembers riding a dizzying high that involves hands and lips and tongue, until Roman pulls away.

And even though the kiss doesn't last long, Seth practically whimpers at the loss of heat and contact. His lips are still tingling, his mind is still buzzing and his body is still on fire.

There's no doubt in his mind that everything up until this point – all the loveless nights spent with Randy, all the frustrating nights alone thinking about Roman – was worth it. It's everything he thought it would be. Everything he thought  _they_ would be.

Perfect.

"Now tell me you felt nothing. That it meant nothing," Seth whispers, still trying to control his ragged breathing and restless heartbeat.

"Seth, I-" Roman falters.

"We can figure this out as we go," Seth hushes softly, soothingly drawing circles on his palms. "I know it's scary, but we can make it work. You just have to want it."

There's a drawn-out silence between them, and neither of them make a move.

"I asked Renee to move in with me. Into my home in Florida," Roman starts finally. "We're only there a few days a week, but she said yes."

Seth blinks a few times, trying to make sense of it all. Roman quickly pulls his hands away from Seth once he realizes they're still in an unusually intimate position.

"Oh," Seth says lamely. Was Seth so wrapped up in this perfect fairytale love story that he completely misread everything between them?

"It's serious," Roman tells him. "I can't do this to her."

"Right," Seth's voice breaks.

"Seth…" Roman shakes his head.

"Of course you two are serious. Congratulations." Seth says rather quickly, perking up immediately. "Beautiful, sweet, funny…Renee is perfect. Of course you want her," Seth goes on.

Seth's not lying. She is perfect. Of course Roman would choose someone who's just as perfect as he is.

Seth has his definitive answer. Roman's saying "no" because he has someone he loves already.

"I'm-I'm just gonna see myself out now," Seth stammers awkwardly, backing away from Roman and towards the front door.

"Seth, wait-" Roman grabs his arm to stop him. The hopeful glint in Seth's eyes betrays his words and body language, and Seth really listens to what Roman's saying this time. He gazes into Roman's eyes, so soft and warm and alluring.

Seth melts right there.

Roman takes a hesitant step toward him and Seth is sure that Roman's going to change his mind. That Roman's going to call it quits with Renee, pull him close and kiss him again as if nothing is stopping the two of them from being together.

Roman runs his hand down Seth's forearm and grasps his hand. Seth's body trembles in anticipation and desire and need. Seth feels the same nervousness in the shaking body across from him.

He can sense the uncertainty in the air.

Afraid of what they could be. Of what they are.

Roman leans forward, but the proximity and sudden rise in temperature seem to catch him off guard and he pauses. They can hear each other's staccato breathing and their pounding heartbeats thrashing against their ribcages.

Roman squeezes his hand, takes a deep breath and takes another step forward.

Seth stops breathing.

* * *

 

Seth wakes up the next morning, and he can't help but think about Roman.

How his big hands perfectly fit his. How his body perfectly frames his. How his soft lips perfectly mold into his. How his tongue perfectly moves in tandem with his. How the thought of last night makes him breathless all over again.

He turns his head just in time to catch lips and teeth and tattooed arms wrapping around his torso, as last night's event cloud his memory and Roman's last words to him reverberate in his ear.

* * *

 

_Everything slows to a snail pace as Seth watches Roman's head inch closer. But it veers off to the side towards his ear and he instead goes for a hug._

" _It's too late. I'm sorry. I hope we can be friends still."_

_At first, Seth thinks he's just imagining it because the words are barely above a whisper and even though he sees Roman's lips moving, nothing intelligible seems to come out of them._

_But he's looking into miserable, apologetic eyes staring back at him and Seth knows that it's real._

_That Roman is telling him that there_ is _something between them. That he's not imagining the weight behind every little glance and touch they share._

_This was never about Roman wanting Renee. This was about Roman not willing to give up his life with Renee for him. Because Seth's not worth fighting for._

_What they have is not enough._

_And this thought is what really gets to Seth. What really lights a fire in him and pushes him to the edge._

_He can handle rejection based on pure disinterest. He's not going to force Roman to want what he wants._

_But Roman is being stubborn. He is lying to himself. To everyone. There's no way a kiss like that isn't enough. That this_ dance _between them for the last month meant absolutely nothing._

_And Roman knows it._

Friends _, Seth thinks. He scoffs and shakes his head._

_He's not going to beg or cry._

_Because that would mean that Seth cares. And if Roman doesn't seem to give a damn about him or them, well then he's not going to either._

_Roman says something again to placate Seth, but it's in one ear and out the other. Seth makes a beeline for the door, holding back all his tears and pent-up anger. He doesn't bother to respond to Roman's pleas to stay and talk it out, as he races back to his own room._

_On the elevator, he hears his phone vibrate in quick succession. Once he convinces himself that Roman wouldn't be stupid enough to harass him right now, he looks down to see a series texts from Randy._

Drink?

Place is a shithole. No ones like u

Sorry bout last night

I was stupid and angry

I just want u

We can just fuck

Like before

_It doesn't take too long for Seth to reply back and ask him where._

* * *

 

Roman could have been the one. There's no one on this earth that understands him the way Roman does. There's no one on this earth that can make him smile at the littlest of things and then turn around and make him gasp at the simplest of touches. The more Seth thinks about it, the more he's sure of it.

He and Roman were supposed to be together. Their story would have been epic.

But perhaps in another universe and timeline.

Things don't always work out the way people plan and the choices people make aren't always what they want. It is how they deal with what's been given to them that decides how happy they are.

At least that's what Seth tells himself.

He feels Randy's rough fingers mindlessly tracing down the tattoo on his back and Randy presses his body closer to Seth's.

They both reek of alcohol and smoke and sex, but it's comforting in a way.

Because it's simple and easy.

And Randy's the one who's here.

The one who said yes.

And as much as Seth wishes that it weren't true, he can't deny that there's nothing wrong with Randy.

Maybe he isn't who he wanted, but he's enough.

A fun, honest, and ridiculously sexy guy who loves him more than he should.

Seth rolls over and turns to face Randy fully. He looks at him with a small smile that hides his recent disappointment. Randy returns an oblivious grin.

"So why'd you change your mind about everything?" Randy asks, running his fingers down his hipbone.

"I just realized that there wasn't anyone else." Seth's eyes start to drift off, as he feels Randy's hand travelling down along his v muscle.

"You're so fucking pretty like this," Randy practically purrs, raking a hand through his tangled hair. Randy leans in to give him an unhurried, open-mouthed kiss that only breaks when Randy's other hand wraps around his length, eliciting a strangled, breathless moan from Seth's lips. It's fucking ecstasy.

Like it's always been.

What they have should be enough.

"I'm glad you're here," Randy murmurs.

But it isn't.


End file.
